powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: The Machine Empire of the North Pole
is the first episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. Synopsis When the Machine Empire Black Magma decides to issue a challenge to conquer the world, three male soldiers of the Guardians of World Peace are gathered together to fight against them as Sun Vulcan. Plot The series begins in the North Pole, where a large ice floe begins drifting fro the Arctic Ocean to the North Pacific. A Guardians of World Peace submarine investigates, but is destroyed by Machine Empire Black Magma from within the floe. A search plane arrives, but gets destroyed as well. Soon, Black Magma starts activating abnormal weather upon the world. A summit by the United Nations is interrupted by Black Magma Fuhrer Hell Saturn, who announces his invasion of Earth. The summit quickly decides to from the Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. Meanwhile, Ryuusuke Oowashi was napping at his house, when he is suddenly by Zero One of Black Magma. As Zero One escapes, his Vulcan Brace goes off. Meanwhile, Asao Hyou was eating lunch, when he finds a balloon. He gives the balloon to a girl, but shortly after, hears a bomb countdown from the balloon. He throws the balloon away and it explodes a second later. Then his Vulcan Brace goes off. Meanwhile, Kin'ya Samejima was playing guitar on his boat, when he is attacked by two robotic scuba divers. After defeating then, his Vulcan Brace goes off. The men go to the Snack Safari shop, where they put their emblems on an object that guides them to an underground base. There, they meet Misa Arashiyama, who was swimming in a pool. Asao quickly to undress to swim with him, but Kin'ya stops him. Misa guides them to the control room, where they meet EPDS commander Daizaburou Arashiyama, Misa's father, his assistant, Ms. Kageyama, and Misa's talking dog, CC, whom Asao fears. The men transform into Sun Vulcan; Ryuusuke into VulEagle, Kin'ya transforms into VulShark, and Asao transforms into VulPanther, and begin to practice combining the Cosmo and Bull Vulcan to become the Sun Vulcan Robo. Meanwhile, Zero One returns to the Black Magma base in the North Pole to show Hell Saturn footage of the Sun Vulcan Robo. The Zero Girls create Ground Beetle Monger and send him to attack the Guardians of World Peace base. Ground Beetle attacks, but is ambushed the Sun Vulcan team. After defeating the Machinemen, the men try to destroy Ground Beetle with the Vulcan Ball, but Ground Beetle grows bigger. The men deploy the Jaguar Vulcan to launch missiles at Ground Beetle. The men then launch the Cosmo and Bull Vulcan to attack Monger. Then the two Vulcans combine to form the Sun Vulcan Robo. After a brief fight, the Sun Vulcan Robo destroys Ground Beetle with the Aurora Plasma Return. The men return successfully, but Arashiyama informs them that there is a Black Magma spy inside the EPDS base, and quickly deduces that it is Ms. Kageyama. Ms. Kageyama reveals herself as a Dark Q and tries to escape, but gets captured and destroyed. The team and the Arashiyamas then explore the safari park above the base and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero One: * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : *Dark Q/ : *Girl: Notes *Daizaburou Arashiyama's first appearance in this opening episode was accompanied by a memorial message in the television reruns of Sun Vulcan which began airing in the Tokyo area after actor Shin Kishida's death on 28 December 1982. DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara